helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE
Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ is Hello! Project's first special annual countdown live concert, celebrating the new year. It took place from December 31, 2013 to January 1, 2014. The first part started at 16:30 and featured all Hello! Project members and some former Hello! Project members. The second part started at 23:00 and only featured members age 18 and over. The DVD and Blu-ray versions were released on May 14, 2014. The DVD sold a total of 1,699 copies. The Blu-ray sold a total of 2,659 copies. Setlist ;16:30 Timeslot 16:30= #Opening #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Ten Made Nobore! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei ft. Juice=Juice #MC - Juice=Juice #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo - Juice=Juice #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) - Juice=Juice #MC - Sawayaka Goro, Kikkawa Yuu, Up Up Girls (Kari), Miyazaki Yuka #Konna Watashi de Yokattara - Kikkawa Yuu #Koko Kara Hajimarunda! - Kikkawa Yuu (BD: Up Up Girls (Kari) #Ee ka!? - S/mileage #Yattaruchan - S/mileage #"Ii Yatsu" - S/mileage #Uchouten LOVE - S/mileage #MC - Tsugunaga Momoko, Fukuda Kanon, Miyasato Kana, Mano Erina #Kamome Machi Ichichome - Miyasato Kana #NEXT MY SELF - Mano Erina #Genkimono de Ikou! - Mano Erina (BD: S/mileage) #MC - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ishikawa Rika, Melon Kinenbi #Akai Freesia - Melon Kinenbi #This is Unmei - Melon Kinenbi #MC - Michishige Sayumi, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa |-|18:00= #Kono Ai wo Kasanete - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Mitsui Aika #Mikan - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Mitsui Aika #MC - Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta - Berryz Koubou #MC - Berryz Koubou #Golden Chinatown - Berryz Koubou #ROCK Erotic - Berryz Koubou #Special Generation - Berryz Koubou #MC - Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Satoda Mai, Maeda Yuki, Tsuji Nozomi, Fujimoto Miki #Gwaenchanha ~Daijoubu~ - Maeda Yuki #Dekoboko Seventeen - Tsuji Nozomi, Tsugunaga Momoko #Narihajimeta Koi no BELL - Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Satoda Mai, Mano Erina, Sengoku Minami #Uwaki na Honey Pie - Satoda Mai, Ishikawa Rika, Fujimoto Miki #MC - Mitsui Aika, Shimizu Saki, Bitter & Sweet # - # - Bitter & Sweet #MC - Tsugunaga Momoko, Fukumura Mizuki, Kusumi Koharu #Koi☆Kana - Kusumi Koharu #SAMURAI GIRLS - Up Up Girls (Kari) #Chopper☆Chopper - Up Up Girls (Kari) #MC - Nakazawa Yuko, Heike Michiyo, Taiyou to Ciscomoon #GET - Heike Michiyo #Kuyashi Namida Porori - Nakazawa Yuko |-|19:30= #Tsuki to Taiyou - Taiyou to Ciscomoon #MC - Taiyou to Ciscomoon #Uchuu de La Ta Ta - Taiyou to Ciscomoon #Magic of Love - Taiyou to Ciscomoon #MC - Countdown Party Lottery - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ishikawa Rika, Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Taguchi Natsumi, Hamaura Ayano #What is LOVE? - Morning Musume #MC - Morning Musume #Help me!! - Morning Musume #Brainstorming - Morning Musume #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke - Morning Musume #Dokkan Capriccio - Morning Musume #Romantic Ukare Mode - Fujimoto Miki #MC - Michishige Sayumi, Fujimoto Miki #Aitte Motto Zanshin - ℃-ute #MC - ℃-ute #Tokai no Hitorigurashi - ℃-ute #Crazy Kanzen na Otona - ℃-ute #Kiss me Aishiteru - ℃-ute #MC - All #Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuzuku you na Mirai de Are! - All ;23:00 Timeslot 23:00= #Hana to Ojisan - Abe Natsumi, Horiuchi Takao #Kimi no Hitomi wa 10000 Bolt - Horiuchi Takao #Dearest. - Matsuura Aya #Thanks! - GAM (Matsuura Aya, Fujimoto Miki) #MC - Wada Ayaka, Iikubo Haruna, Sawayaka Goro # - Bitter & Sweet #MC - Ishikawa Rika, Miyoshi Erika, Sawayaka Goro #Koisuru♡Angel♡Heart - Ishikawa Rika, Miyoshi Erika #Ai ~Suite Room~ - Ishikawa Rika, Miyoshi Erika #I KNOW - Matsuura Aya, All #MC - All #LOVE Machine - Morning Musume OG #MC - Tsunku, Morning Musume OG #Summer Night Town - Morning Musume OG #Ren'ai Revolution 21 - Morning Musume OG #MC - ℃-ute (without Hagiwara Mai), Kanazawa Tomoko #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku - ℃-ute (without Hagiwara Mai), Kanazawa Tomoko #Chou HAPPY SONG - Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute (without Hagiwara Mai) #MC - Yasuda Kei, Ishikawa Rika, Iida Kaori #Tanpopo - Ishikawa Rika, Iida Kaori, Ishiguro Aya #Morning Coffee - Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Ishiguro Aya #BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! - Ogawa Makoto, Yasuda Kei, Yoshizawa Hitomi #MC - Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina #880 yen - LoVendoЯ |-|00:00= #Bingo - LoVendoЯ #PARTY TIME - Guardians 4 (Mitsui Aika, Kumai Yurina, Sugaya Risako, Nakajima Saki) #Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ - Abe Natsumi #Itoshiki Hito - Abe Natsumi #HEY! Mahiru no Shinkirou - Taiyou to Ciscomoon #Gatamekira - Taiyou to Ciscomoon #MC - Kikkawa Yuu, Up Up Girls (Kari), THE Possible #Young DAYS!! - THE Possible #Zenryoku Banzai! My Glory! - THE Possible #MC - Shimizu Saki, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Yajima Maimi, Okai Chisato |-|01:30= #Ren'ai♥Rider - Buono! (Tsugunaga Momoko, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Suzuki Airi) #Onegai Miwaku no Target - Melon Kinenbi #MC - Melon Kinenbi #Saa! Koibito ni Narou - Melon Kinenbi #Saa, Sassoku Moriagete Ikou ka~ - Melon Kinenbi #MC - Michishige Sayumi, Shimizu Saki, Yajima Maimi, Wada Ayaka, Miyazaki Yuka #Oh my friend! - LoVendoЯ #Real - LoVendoЯ #Rouge no Dengon - Tanimura Yumi, LoVendoЯ, Tasaki Asahi, Taisei, Harada Eiko, Hayashi Tabasa #MC - Tanimura Yumi, LoVendoЯ, Harada Eiko, Taisei, Tasaki Asahi, Hayashi Tabasa, Matsubara Kenji, Eric Fukusaki #Ai wo Katsu - Tanimura Yumi, LoVendoЯ, Harada Eiko, Taisei, Tasaki Asahi, Hayashi Tabasa, Matsubara Takeshi, Eric Fukusaki #Miagete Goran Yoru no Hoshi wo - Eric Fukusaki, Matsubara Takeshi #Single Bed - Matsubara Takeshi, Eric Fukusaki, Makoto, Uozumi Yuki, Miyazawa Marin, Tasaki Asahi, Hayashi Tabasa #Sora wo Minayo - Matsubara Takeshi, Eric Fukusaki, Makoto, Uozumi Yuki, Miyazawa Marin, Tasaki Asahi, Hayashi Tabasa #Jailhouse Rock - Nakajima Takui, Taisei, Makoto, Uozumi Yuki, Miyazawa Marin, Tasaki Asahi, Hayashi Tabasa #Joukyo Monogatari - Nakajima Takui, Taisei, Makoto, Uozumi Yuki, Miyazawa Marin, Tasaki Asahi, Hayashi Tabasa #BELIEVE IN LOVE - Watase Maki, LoVendoЯ, Hatake, Taisei, Makoto, Nakajima Takui, Tasaki Asahi, Hayashi Tabasa, Matsubara Takeshi, Eric Fukusaki #Ima Sugu Kiss Me - Watase Maki, LoVendoЯ, Hatake, Taisei, Makoto, Nakajima Takui, Tasaki Asahi, Hayashi Tabasa, Matsubara Takeshi, Eric Fukusaki #MC - Tsunku, Sawayaka Goro, Makoto, Watase Maki, LoVendoЯ, Hatake, Taisei, Nakajima Takui, Tasaki Asahi, Hayashi Tabasa, Matsubara Takeshi, Eric Fukusaki #MC - All #Aruiteru - All Featured Members :Those with a ＊ didn't participate in the 23:00 show. *Morning Musume **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki＊, Ikuta Erina＊, Sayashi Riho＊, Suzuki Kanon＊ **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi＊, Sato Masaki＊, Kudo Haruka＊ **11th Gen: Oda Sakura＊ *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai＊ *S/mileage **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana＊, Takeuchi Akari＊, Katsuta Rina＊, Tamura Meimi＊ *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki＊ **Miyamoto Karin＊ **Uemura Akari＊ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei＊ **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi **12th Gen: Ogawa Rena **14th Gen: Kosuga Fuyuka **15th Gen: Murota Mizuki **16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami **17th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Ichioka Reina **18th Gen: Sasaki Rikako **20th Gen: Yamaki Risa, Oura Hirona *Taiyou to Ciscomoon **Inaba Atsuko **Shinoda Miho **Kominato Miwa *Melon Kinenbi **Saito Hitomi **Murata Megumi **Otani Masae **Shibata Ayumi *Heike Michiyo＊ *Maeda Yuki＊ *Ishiguro Aya *Hello! Project OG **Morning Musume OG ***1st Gen: Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi ***2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei ***4th Gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi ***5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa ***6th Gen: Fujimoto Miki ***7th Gen: Kusumi Koharu ***8th Gen: Mitsui Aika **Matsuura Aya **Satoda Mai (Country Musume) **Miyoshi Erika **Mano Erina＊ *THE Possible **1st Gen: Morozuka Kanami, Hashimoto Aina, Akiyama Yurika **2nd Gen: Okada Robin Shouko, Goto Yuki *Up Up Girls (Kari) **Sengoku Minami **Furukawa Konatsu **Mori Saki **Sato Ayano **Saho Akari **Sekine Azusa＊ **Arai Manami＊ *Kikkawa Yuu *Miyasato Kana＊ *Watase Maki *Nakajima Takui *Matsubara Takeshi *LoVendoЯ **Tanaka Reina **Okada Marina **Uozumi Yuki **Miyazawa Marin * **Hasegawa Moemi **Tasaki Asahi * *Horiuchi Takao *Tsunku *Hatake * * *Tanimura Yumi *Sawayaka Goro *Harada Eiko *Hayashi Tabasa Schedule *'Total:' 2 Shows Trivia *This was the first Hello! Project countdown live. *Berryz Koubou was the only Hello! Project unit to have all of their members participate in the 23:00 show. *This was 's last event as a soloist, and her new unit, , was introduced at the event. *The albums Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 and Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 were both pre-sold on December 31 at this event. *Mitsui Aika announced at this event that she would be going on hiatus from Hello! Project to study abroad.Mitsui Aika. "光井愛佳からの大事なお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013-12-31. *Kikkawa Yuu announced at this event that she would be releasing a new single sometime in 2014. *For the performances in the 18:00 timeslot, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina and Mitsui Aika wore outfits similar to the ones used in Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game. *The Japanese McDonalds' president, Harada Eiko, participated in this event. Because of his participation, staff members handed out coupons for McDonalds' coffee. Videos File:Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ～ GOOD BYE & HELLO! ～(30秒スポット)|Commercial Gallery blog, Hello! Project-431701.jpg blog, Hello! Project-431708.jpg References External Links *Discography: **DVD: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Event Website (archived) *Hello! Project goods list Category:2014 DVDs Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2013 Concerts Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2014 Blu-rays Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Mano Erina Category:Maeda Yuki Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Kikkawa Yuu Category:Up Up Girls Category:Ciao Bella Cinquetti Category:Joint Concerts Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts In Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:2014 Concerts Category:Heike Michiyo Concerts In Category:COUNTDOWN PARTY ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~